Ending of the Beginning
by Itern-chan
Summary: The senshi die in a battal but then several centuries later they come back to life. Only to have to become senshi once more.
1. Default Chapter

Ending of the Beginning  
  
By SailorIternity  
  
Authors Notes: OK people in the prolouge the senshi die from a dude that has a black crystal that can destroy all life on earth. But in Chapter One the senshi come back...only with different names and slightly different looks and they have to become senshi..once more.  
  
Disclaimers: I do NOT own SailorMoon so don't sue me people!  
  
Prolouge   
  
  
The world shook and rumbled and the senshi closed their eyes preparing themselves for the end.  
  
"I'm so sorry Princess." Uranus whispered, "I'm sorry i failed."  
  
"It's not your fault Uranus...it's mine. I could have recaptured the black crystal from Calt but i didn't. Now the world will suffer and we will die. No it is none of your faults it is my own mistake for taking the Black Crystal for granite." Sailor Moon said a small sad smile spreading on her beautiful face.  
  
The senshi joined hands and Sailor Moon continued, "Farewell my friends."  
  
All of the warriors of their planets didn't even let out a scream as the world let one more shake...before it turned silent.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Hmm...like it so far???  
  
-Iternity 


	2. Chapter One

Authors notes: Ruka and Michi are both 19. Taru is 13. Usa, Ren, Ames, Mina, and Mako are all 16. Don't kill me on the names peeps i had to make them sound a lil' bit different from their original names!  
  
Chapter One  
  
500 Centuries Later, Planet Earth  
  
"Ruka hurry up!" Callisto yelled back to her friend shooting her a grin.  
  
Ruka smirked slightly throwing her long blonde braid over her shoulder, her green eyes filled with determenation. Her long legs ran faster and soon she was ahead of Callisto and past the finish line.  
  
"See no one can beat me." Ruka said heaving a big breath and turning around to Callisto.  
  
"Yeah that's because no one can beat the wind." Callisto grinned.  
  
"I'm not the wind To-chan." Ruka declined.  
  
"Hai but you are like the wind." Callisto frowned when she saw Ruka bat the braid back furiously, "You know maybe you should cut that thing off it only get's in your way."  
  
"Your kidding? I mean i would love to but my mother already hates me wearing mens clothes how do you think she would react to me cutting my hair?"   
  
Callisto scowled, "Who cares!? Come on Ru-chan it's your hair!"  
  
"I don't know Callisto maybe i will...i sure as hell would love to." Ruka sighed.  
  
"Alright...let's get going."   
  
Ruka nodded she glanced over to her right and stopped dead in her tracks. A girl was standing a few yards away from her. She had unusual green hair that reached mid way down her back and beautiful sea green eyes. Ruka blinked thinking she seemed farmilar before moving on with Callisto.  
  
Michi watched as Ruka walked off and felt a soft chill go up and down her spine. She tore her gaze away from her and turned around to leave.  
  
"Hey Chi-chan!" Her best friend Liza said coming up from behind her, "What are ya doing?"  
  
"I'm just heading home." Michi said quietly.  
  
"Oh.." Liza sounded dissapointed, "I don't see you that much anymore Michi..."  
  
"I know...I've just been really busy that's all." Michi said refusing to meet Liza's gaze.  
  
"Well ok I guess i'll see you around then."  
  
"Bye." Michi whispered, the yound adult held her books closer to her and headed in the direction of home.  
  
***  
  
Taru looked up from typing on the computer and grinned when she saw the door open and Michi step inside, "Hi Aunt Michi!"  
  
Michi looked down at the 13-year-old girl and smiled, "Hi Taru."  
  
"Where did you go Aunt Michi?" Taru asked her large violet eyes wide.  
  
"Nowhere really." Michi said stroking Taru's waist length purple hair.  
  
Taru smiled, "What are we having for supper?"  
  
"Soup maybe, your mother would like that." Michi replied heading towards the kitchen.  
  
Taru stood there for a moment before looking back at Michi, "Do you think he'll ever come back?"  
  
"Who?" Michi asked even though she already knew who the young girl was talking about.  
  
"My father."  
  
"No." She replied shortly and sighed sadly as she saw the young girl's shoulder's slump in dissapointment.  
  
***  
Usa heaved a deep breath and kept on running as fast as her legs would take her. She was NOT going study. Being busy lost in her thoughts and not watching where she was going she slammed into a person and lost her balance falling backwards.  
  
"Oh! Gomen Nasai!" Usa blushed furiously standing up.  
  
"No problem kitten." Ruka grinned down at her.  
  
Callisto rolled her eyes at her friend before smiling warmly at the red faced Usa, "Hi my name is Callisto and that's Ruka."  
  
Usa opened her mouth to speak but she heard a ear piercing scream, "USA!"  
  
Usa turned around seeing her friend Ren running towards her, the girl's black hair with purple highlights was flowing freely behind her and her violet eyes were burning with anger. Usa backed up laughing nervously, "Hi Ren."  
  
Ren came to a skidding stop narrowing her eyes at the girl in front of her, "You can't excape out of this Usa! You are going to come back to the temple with me and STUDY!"  
  
Usa groaned, "But Ren..."  
  
"Your coming now!" Ren growled.  
  
Ruka raised an eyebrow at the girl's firey temper, Suddenly three other girls came walking up behind Ren and Usa. A girl with chestnut hair in a pony tail and green eyes said, "Go easy on her Ren."  
  
"Arigato Mako!" Usa beamed.  
  
"Yes Ren it's not that big of a deal." Another girl with short blue hair and blue eyes agreed.  
  
"Thanks Ari!" Usa squealed and stuck her tongue out at Ren, "Ha!"  
  
Ren stuck her tongue back out at Usa. Callisto and Ruka both sweatdropped before walking around the group of girls and walking off, Ruka looked behind her and winked at Usa, "See you later kitten."  
  
The one with long blonde hair's mouth dropped open, "Kitten?"  
  
Usa blushed, "Yeah..."  
  
"He called you KITTEN? Grrr." THe girl narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Um Mina hate to burst your bubble but that's a female." Ari said in a know-it-all voice.  
  
"Oh.." Mina blushed a light pink shade.  
  
Ren stood there an annoyed look on her face, "You guys let's go back to the temple! We really need to study!"  
  
Everyone but Mako and Ari groaned. Ren glared at Mina and Usa before grabbing onto both of their elbows and leading them back to the temple. Ari and Mako looked at each other before slowly following.  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe this." the cat sighed, "I can't seem to find them...and they don't look much different then they did the last time.  
  
"Don't worry Luna." Another cat said coming up to her, "We'll find them...Pluto said they were still in Tokyo."  
  
Luna bowed her head, "I only hope they'll all except there destiny's again Artemis."  
  
"They will Luna...they have to." Artemis sat down beside her, "Pluto said she'll awaken the outer senshi and all we have to do is awaken the inner."  
  
".." Luna didn't respond she just stared up into the cloudless sky and sighed sadlyhurting herself for the senshi not to have a normal life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Do NOT ask about the Aunt Michi thing..I'll fix it later on in the story. All flames are welcome..i find them quite humorous.  
  
~Iternity ^_~  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
